Adventure Awaits Part III - African Adventure
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: The teens find themselves in their biggest adventure yet: Africa! They must endure the dangers and perils of Africa whilst keeping each other safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So…I hated the original Adventure Awaits III. I thought it through, and realized I rushed it. So, to apologize, I am doing a completely different version, with actual adventure!**

**Here is the true Adventure Awaits III!**

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor do I own any characters created by starwars4life. I only own MY characters.**

**Adventure Awaits III – African Adventure**

**Chapter 1: A Bigger Adventure**

Emma was walking through the forest alone one day. She had thought only of the things that had happened 1 month ago. She thought of the crazy Amazonian Adventure that she, her sisters, Emily & Rachel, her boyfriend, Spike, & Spike's brothers Bucky & Quillo had embarked on. She thought of…him. Ike. A very strange, yet enjoyable porcupine to be around. Once believed to be dead, after their Amazonian adventure, that belief was shaken.

She kept walking and thinking of the adventure, until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around, and saw a mask of Ghostface from Scream, which scared her half to death.

She quickly realized it was just her boyfriend, Spike, wearing the humongous mask (for him at least).

**Emma: **SPIKE!

Spike started cracking up.

**Emma: **That's not funny!

**Spike: **You're right! It was HILARIOUS! You should've seen your face.

**Emma: **You scared me half to death!

**Spike: **Sorry, babe. It's just…you seemed to have become distant to the rest of the family since…THAT happened.

**Emma: **Well…I have been feeling a little weird lately. You know how you felt before…THAT happened?

**Spike: **Yeah, I was paranoid.

**Emma: **I think that's happening to me.

Spike gave Emma a hug.

**Spike: **It'll be fine.

Spike disperses from the hug.

**Spike: **Hey, on that note, I came to tell you your' mom needs you.

Emma was then confused. What exactly did her mother need?

Emma arrived at the log where Annette was waiting.

**Emma: **Hey, mom.

**Annette: **Hey, hon.

**Emma: **Spike said you needed me?

**Annette: **Yes…Hon, I speak for not just me, but your sisters, when I say…We're worried about you.

**Emma: **And exactly why?

**Annette: **We've seen how you've been acting lately, specifically for the last month. You've been moody.

**Emma: **I just…Well…It's hard to explain…

**Annette: **Emma, I am your mother. If you need someone to talk to, the best person would be me.

**Emma: **I have this…strange feeling. A feeling that we're going to get sucked into another unnecessary adventure that would have no effect on us.

**Annette: **That's understandable…

**Emma: **I don't want to get into another adventure, mom.

**Annette: **You won't. It only happened the last two times by accident.

**Emma: **I'm just…paranoid.

**Annette: **Just…be safe and you'll be fine.

**Emma: **I guess that makes sense. Thanks, mom.

Emma walks out of the log, and sees Spike and his oldest brother, Bucky walking out of the hedge.

**Emma: **Where are those two knuckleheads going?

Emma followed them, in which she was seen by Rachel & Quillo, and then Emily.

Emma walked out of the hedge, to see Bucky & Spike being held in bags, fast asleep, by two humans in lab coats.

**Emma: **SPIKE!

**Emily: **BUCKY!

They were heard by the two humans, and quickly, the other four teens were discovered.

**Quillo: **Should we run?

**Rachel: **Maybe?

One of the humans fires a tranquilizer at the four teens four times. As luck would have it, all four of the darts hit all four of the teens.

**Emily: **OW!

**Rachel: **That hurt!

Soon, Quillo fell asleep, followed by Emily & Rachel. Emma tries her hardest to stay awake, but fails. She hears one thing that one of the scientists say before she falls to sleep:

_Next stop! Africa!_

Emma falls asleep, and the scientists pick all four of the teens up in bags.

Annette saw the entire thing and went to help them, but ended up getting a similar treatment: Tranquilizer, then bag.

**A few hours later.**

Emily slowly awoke. She felt dry ground beneath her. When she woke up, she saw the others, fast asleep. She looked around. It seemed to be a savannah area…Where were they?

She backed up, and tripped over somebody. Once she looked to see who it was, she was shocked to notice it was none other than her own mother, Annette.

**Emily: **Mom?!

**Annette: **(Drowsy) Oh, hey hon…Crazy dream I had. I saw you guys get carried off by a couple of scientists. They were gonna take you to Afri-

Annette took a minute to realize where she was.

**Emily: **We-We're in AFRICA?!

**Annette: **Oh…no…This is not good.

**Emily: **Yeah, it's not good! Mom! We're in Africa!

**The other teens in Unison: **WE'RE IN AFRICA?!

Emily saw that the other teens we're wide awake.

**Emily: **(Gulps) I'm afraid so, guys…

Emma knew there was something up with her paranoia.

**Bucky: **We're gonna be fine…At least there's not that many things in Africa that could kill us.

He just HAD to say that…The ground starts to rumble, as the group looks over and sees just what they needed…

Stampede.

**Hope you guys like the new and MUCH improved Adventure Awaits III!**

**See ya guys seen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor any character owned by starwars4life. I only own MY characters.**

**Chapter 2: Tribal Feuds**

Bucky had been able to see it from a mile away. It was a group of various animals. Elephants, Giraffes, and other big non-predator animals. And the worst part? It was running straight towards the 7 porcupines. Behind the herd was a group of human poachers.

**Emily: **We need to run NOW!

**Spike: **Definitely!

The 6 teens & Annette start to run. They had to be quick. One small trip and it would've been the ground for them. Annette, being older, began to fall behind. Emily & Rachel, however, were able to get her back to speed.

Emma began to fall behind all of a sudden, not knowing the cause. Perhaps it was the African heat? Whatever the cause, she soon lost visual of the others.

**Emma: **Guys! Where did you guys go?!

She didn't have too much time to figure out what to do, as the herd of animals was right on her heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ike was enjoying a nice vacation with his lovely girlfriend, Emm. He also brought along Dr. Liam. So the group of 4 were enjoying themselves, eating fruit in a tree.

**Emm: **Oh, babe! The beautiful herd is about to run through the savanna!

Dr. Liam looks over at the couple.

**Dr. Liam: **I always love this part. They're so…elegant.

**Ike: **It is pretty neat to look at.

Ike, Emm & Dr. Liam looked on at the speeding herd of non-predator animals. Emm looked closer.

**Emm: **Uh…Ike, hon? Who's that they're about to crush?

Ike looked confused.

**Ike: **I…Dr. Liam! Can you give me the binoculars?

Dr. Liam nods, and gives the binoculars to Ike. He looks through them on one side, while Emm looks on another.

**Dr. Liam: **(Concerned) What is it?

Ike looked closer, to see a young porcupine he knew all too well.

**Ike: **What the…No…IT'S EMMA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma knew she was done for. She fell behind drastically. She had no idea where the others went. She had to soon except her fate…Until she was shoved out of the way by an older porcupine. This porcupine she knew way too much. However, she had no idea who it was at first.

**Emma: **Thank you sir-

Her eyes widened, and saw Ike. She smiled with glee, and gave him a big hug.

**Emma: **IKE!

**Ike: **(Chuckling) Heh…It's…good to see you too, Emma.

They stop hugging. The last of the herd of animals and the poachers cross. Emm & Dr. Liam rejoin Ike and Emma.

**Ike: **(In Realization) OH! Emma. You remember when I told you about Emm, right?

**Emma: **Of course! (Shakes Emm's Paw) I'm Emma.

**Emm: **Emm. A pleasure to meet you. Ike's always talking about you.

**Emma: **Oh, I'm sure. (In grim realization) Wait…I need to find the others.

Emma starts to panic, stuttering and such. Ike tries to slow her down.

**Ike: **W-W-Wait…Emma…Why are you here?

**Emma: **Some scientists captured us, all of us, and me and my sisters' mother, Annette.

**Dr. Liam: **(Disgusted) I know those scientists…Always gotta go out of there way, just for science. They probably needed a new experiment. A bunch of porcupines in a completely new habitat is definitely a good science experiment. Just not humane one.

**Emma: **I gotta find them. They're probably worried sick. Especially my mom.

Dr. Liam pushes Ike aside for a second.

**Dr. Liam: **You keep mentioning your' mother…

**Emma: **(Confused) …Yeah.

**Dr. Liam: **Is she single?

**Ike: **Show some respect, doctor!

**Emma: **It's fine…She's a widow.

**Dr. Liam: **(Embarrassed) Oh…

**Ike: **(to Emma) Ok, Emma. We're gonna find the others. They're probably worried, but that's besides the point. We need to get you back to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 6 other porcupines stopped running after a while. After they catch their breath, Bucky does roll call.

**Bucky: **(Panting) Wait…Where's Emma?

The others realized that Emma had not been with them. The girls and Annette specifically started to panic.

**Emily: **Where's our sister?

**Rachel: **She has to be here somewhere!

**Annette: **Bucky, what do you MEAN where's Emma? We were all together beforehand!

**Quillo: **We have to find her.

Spike then started to get angry.

**Spike: **(Enraged) I think I speak for ALL of us, when I say we DIDN'T want this! None of us, especially not Annette, wanted to be in Africa. This adventure thing is getting STUPID!

As Spike said "stupid" he threw his paw up against the air, not noticing the bee hive in the tree the porcupines were under.

The bees came out of the tree, enraged.

**Quillo: **They don't look happy…

**Spike: **Sorry…I didn't mean to destroy a part of your' home…

**Emily: **Aren't bees in Africa…ya know…POISONOUS?!

**Annette: **(Calmly) Well…That's a good sign that we should…(Worried) RUN!

The teens and Annette begin to run, as the bees began to go into hot pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ike, Dr. Liam, Emm & Emma kept walking, looking for the others.

**Ike: **So how's life been, Emma?

**Emma: **Pretty good, though at times stressful.

**Ike: **You'll have that. Let me tell you. I've been in Africa for 2 weeks on vacation. I love it here! Outside of some things trying to kill you. It's pretty nice.

**Emma: **That's cool.

The 4 porcupines kept walking until Ike stopped everyone. They heard a chant from a distance.

**Ike: **(Excited) No way!

**Emma: **What is it?

**Ike: **A tribe! They are the coolest things in Africa. Paws down!

**Dr. Liam: **Tribes give me that "Witch Doctor" vibe. I like their culture though.

The four porcupines follow the chant, and see a group of porcupines dancing around a fire.

**Emma: **It's daytime, so why do they have-

Ike gestures for Emma to keep quiet.

**Ike: **It's a tribal ritual. Best not to disturb it.

And so, the four porcupines wait until the ritual is indeed finished. They are given the sign by the fact that most of the members left the fire, all except the obvious leader, and two others. The porcupines go up to the leader, who seems very peaceful to them.

**Leader: **Kwa Nini hello!

**Dr. Liam: **Come again?

**Tribe Member 1: **Sorry. He doesn't speak any other language except for Swahili, the language of Africa. He says hello.

**The four in Unison: **Ah.

**Leader: **Ni nini kinakuleta hapa?

**Tribe Member 2: **He asks what brings you here.

**Ike: **We're just looking for someone.

**Tribe Member 1: **(To leader) Wanatafuta mtu.

**Leader: **Sijawaona wengi. Unamtafuta nani?

**Emma: **My friends and my mother.

**Tribe Member 2: **(To leader) Vijana marafiki na mama.

The leader looks up to the sky, thinking of if they have seen anyone like that.

**Leader: **Hakuna anayekuja kwa kweli.

**Tribe Member 1: **He said no one like that has been around these parts.

**Leader: **(To the members) Wape mahali pa kukaa.

**Tribe Member 2: **He would like to know if you would like a place to stay?

Ike looks at the others, and then to the members and leaders.

**Ike: **We would love to. We had quite a trip.

**Tribe Member 1: **Excellent! (to passing cook) Pata chakula tayari!

**Tribe Cook: **Juu yake!

The tribe cook runs off.

**Tribe Member 2: **I hope you don't mind our taste in food…

**Emma: **I'm starving, so I could eat really anything…

**Tribe Member 2: **You don't mind…cannibalism…do you?

The four porcupines look at each other, kind of worried. The 2 tribe members start to crack up.

**Tribe Member 1: **We joke! We don't do that!

**Tribe Member 2: **Quite disgusting, really.

Later that night, the four sat at a long dinner table. Each of the 20 members, not including the leader, sat at the table. An assortment of foods native to Africa were served. Emma took a bite of a certain food she was not familiar with.

**Emma: **Mm…Weird taste but…That's good. What is this?

**Tribe Member 1: **A very rare delicacy here in Africa. The leader's favorite at that.

**Emma: **What is it though?

The member starts to talk, but is smacked by the cook.

**Cook: **Hakuna Kusema!

**Tribe Member 1: **Right! Sorry. (To Emma) The cook is very secretive of the ingredients and food he serves. WEIRDLY secretive.

**Emma: **That's ok. It's pretty good.

**Ike: **(To one of the members) I hope you don't mind, but me and my doctor friend here love to hear of tribal tales, so…what is this tribe called?

**Tribe Member 1: **I'd be glad to tell you!

First of all, I am Mwana, which means the son in Swahili. I am the son of the leader, Kiongozi, which means leader. This is the Twiga tribe, which means Giraffe in Swahili. We call ourselves this because we are peaceful. We hate feuds, and unfortunately, we are surrounded by them. Outside of us, there exist three other tribes.

First is the Tembo tribe, Elephant. Big in numbers, but cowardly to attack. They rely on water, hence, they live near the watering hole. Food is a bit of a problem for them.

They are at feud with the Paa tribe antelope. Due to their speed, they are able to get to food first. This is what started the feud.

Both tribes are at feud with what we would not call an evil tribe, but definitely a…odd tribe, in terms of principals. The Nyoka tribe, snake…This tribe enslaves other animals. Not for evil purposes, by no means, but they have the biggest trouble with food. They live close to a den of cheetahs, an uncommon predator to porcupines. Instead of putting the lives of their own tribe members in danger, they put the lives of others in danger. That can be understandable. They need to feed an entire tribe.

After the story was done, the four looked on in awe.

**Emma: **So…porcupines have existed in Africa for HOW long?

**Mwana: **A good 200 years. As of right now, Kiongozi is our 4th tribe leader, in a long line of bloodline leaders…I will be next after he steps down.

**Kiongozi: **Kweli…nadhani ni wakati wa sisi wote kwenda kulala.

**Mwana: **He says we should sleep. A day in a tribe is all but short.

The porcupines all go to where the members sleep. Emma thought about the whole tribe thing…What if she had African blood somehow?

Whatever it was, she went to sleep fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others had decided to find a safe place to sleep. Up in a big tree was where they had decided to sleep.

**Bucky: **The moment we wake up, we look for Emma.

**Annette: **I hope she's ok…

**Emily: **(Drowsy) I'm sure she is mom…We should go to bed.

The others agree, and quickly go to bed.

Unknown to them, two mysterious porcupine figures were in the same tree.

**Porcupine 1: **Unapate hiyo (Points to Emily) Napata hii (Points to Rachel)

**Porcupine: **Nimeelewa.

The two porcupines snuck around the others in the tree, got into a good position where they were hidden, and when they were ready, they put their paws over Rachel and Emily's mouths, startling them, and dragged them away…

**Hope you guys enjoyed this epic long awaited chapter of Adventure Awaits 3! Thanks to starwars4life for helping out with this and the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor any character owned by starwars4life. I only own my OC'S.**

**Chapter 3: Slaves**

Quillo slept next to Rachel that night, as Bucky slept next to Emily. They slept rather well, for being in a completely new environment.

Spike, on the other hand, could not sleep at all. He had thought only of the killer animals, and other environmental issues in Africa. And on top of that, Emma was missing.

It was about Midnight. Spike couldn't handle this anymore. He decided to get a drink of water from a nearby watering hole.

After arriving, he got a couple drinks of water, and then had splashed some water on his face.

**?: **What's the matter, kid?

Spike looked up at who was talking to him, and saw a giraffe, who had stretched his neck down to meet Spike's face.

**Spike: ***Sigh* Me and my friends, and my girlfriend's mother, got roped into this stupid adventure home.

**Giraffe: **Where ya from?

**Spike: **All the way in America. Indiana.

The giraffe looked scared.

**Giraffe: **A-A-America?

**Spike: **…Yeah?

**Giraffe: **We see Americans as killers, who just want the fur and pelts of already endangered species.

**Spike: **Well, you don't have to worry about me. I'm friendly.

**Giraffe: **That's good news, I guess. I had a buddy, who was a Rhino. His entire herd got killed…including him…

The giraffe then looked distraught.

**Spike: **Wow…That's horrible. My girlfriend's missing. We can't find her anywhere.

**Giraffe: **Well…I'm always around, if you need a ride.

**Spike: **Actually…That would be wonderful. What's your name?

**Andy: **Andy. My mom gave me that name. Said I looked like someone named Andy.

**Spike: **Well, I gotta get back to my group, before they start worrying about me.

**Andy: **Ok. See ya…Name?

**Spike: **Spike.

Spike waved goodbye to the giraffe, and went back to the tree. Once arriving, he heard to masculine voices talking. Both spoke in Swahili.

**Voice 1: **Unapate hiyo. Napata hii.

**Voice 2: **Nimeelewa.

Spike looed around to see where the voice originated, and once he arrived at where the others were sleeping, he saw two porcupines, painted in some weird body paint, sneaking around the group. Once they were in the position near Emily & Rachel, they put their paws over their mouths, which Spike saw startled them, and the two porcupines dragged the girls away.

**Spike: **What the?!

Spike quickly began to follow the two porcupines. During the "chase" he stayed hidden.

Spike saw two porcupines tying Emily & Rachel's paws in front of them. Spike knew he couldn't just go up there and try to save them, other wise, they would kill the girls right there and now. Right before one of the porcupines turned their head to make sure no one saw them, Spike hid behind a huge rock. From the body paint and the Swahili accents, Spike made the conclusion that these two were part of some sort of tribe. What helped that assumption is that they both held handmade spears.

**Tribe Member 1: **Fuata.

Not able to speak their language, both girls looked confused.

**Emily: **What?

The other tribe member had then hit her in the stomach with the butt-end of the spear. Emily kneeled in pain. Spike had to do SOMETHING. He couldn't just watch anymore, but he knew he had to stay hidden.

**Tribe Member 1: **FUATA!

The tribe members force the two girls along. Spike had seen enough. He had to alert the others.

Spike had many questions in his mind while he raced back to warn the others. Who were those men? Why did they kidnap Emily & Rachel? And why only them?

Spike arrived at where the others were sleeping. He shook Bucky to wake him up.

**Spike: **Bucky! We have a situation.

**Bucky: **(Drowsy) Spike…let me sleep. It's, like…Midnight, or something.

**Spike: **Bucky! Emily & Rachel! They got taken by these tribe members!

**Bucky: **Spike…Please let me-

Bucky's eyes shot open, and he jerked up.

**Bucky: **Come again?

**Spike: **Emily & Rachel! They were kidnapped! I saw the whole thing!

**Bucky: **Where did they take them?

Spike gestures for Bucky to follow him. Bucky had not known who had taken his and Quillo's girlfriend's but what mattered is that they got them back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quite a walk for Emily & Rachel. It's bad enough to get rudely waken up by two strangers, and then get snatched up, but now they were walking for such a long period of time.

They soon arrived at some sort of tribal camp. The two porcupines who took them demanded them to sit on some sort of log seat, in which, after seeing what they did to Emily, they obeyed.

Emily looked around at the architecture of the camp. It looked run down, and the people around did not look happy. They looked starved and weakly.

After a few minutes, a teenage masculine voice called out.

**Teen: **Halo, cutie.

Rachel looked over to see two teenage male porcupines, looking at the two of them, rather romantically.

**Teen 2: **Unafanya nini huko? Ninaanza kuwa mpweke.

**(What are you doing over there? I'm getting lonely)**

**Rachel: **You wish!

**Emily: **Keep looking!

The two teen boys giggled. But then, they were hit with a stick by one of the members.

**Tribe Member 1: **Knock it off, you two.

The member walked to the two girls.

**Tribe Member 1: **I am so sorry about this inconvenience. My name is Tutolo. I am the leader's second in command.

**Emily: **What do you want with us?

**Tutolo: **The leader, Nyoka, had seen you and your friends arrive in Africa. If you haven't noticed…We are not a very rich in food tribe. We have the curse of the snake. We can't find any food…This is where YOU come in.

Emily and Rachel didn't know where this was going, but from the emphasis on "you" they didn't like it one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma awoke in the bedroom of the tribe who had allowed them to stay with them. She walked out, and saw Ike, Dr. Liam, Emm, Mwana and Kiongozi sitting around and unlit campfire.

**Ike: **Hey Emma! Have you ever had Breakfast in Africa before?

**Emma: **Nope.

**Dr. Liam: **It's quite delicious, I must say.

**Kiongozi: **(To Mwana) Anajua?

Mwana looks at Kiongozi, and then back to Emma.

**Emma: **What?

**Mwana: **Kiongozi wants me to inform you…Our hunters saw two girls, who looked just like you, get taken by the Nyoka tribe.

Emma's heart skipped a beat, and she lost her breath for a minute.

**Emma: **I know them…Those two are my sisters! Did they say how old they looked?

**Mwana: **One of the hunters said they were definitely younger.

**Emma: **Oh my god…

**Ike: **We wanted to tell you, but you were still sleeping.

**Emm: **It's ok though! We'll get them back.

**Kiongozi: **Hapana! Kumbuka, hatutaki migogoro. Tunyo bahati sana kutokuwa vitani na Nyoka.

**Mwana: **We can't just get them back. We are already on verge of war with Nyoka.

**Emma: **Fine…Ike, you'll help me right?

**Ike: **Of course. Dr. Liam, Emm?

**Emm: **As much as I'd like to help you, Emma, I don't think I should go. I don't have that good of fighting skills.

**Dr. Liam: **Age has definitely taken a toll on me. Sorry, Emma.

**Emma: **It's ok. Come on, Ike. Let's go get them back!

**Ike: **Wait…without a plan?

**Emma: **…Since when do we ever do plans?

**Ike: **When the threat doesn't have a whole tribe of killers. We'll get them back, but we need a plan.

That was when Kiongozi spoke up.

**Kiongozi: **Labda tunaweza kusaidia na mpango, mradi tu hatuhusiki sana.

**Mwana: **My father says as long as we don't get too involved, he can help you with a plan.

Mwana listens to Kiongozi's plan, and then explains the plan to Ike and Emma. During this, a storm was rolling in, so the two decided to wait to put the plan into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall rolled in quickly. Bucky & Spike had been walking in the direction Emily & Rachel were taken in, but found nothing.

**Bucky: **Spike…Are you sure this is the right way?

**Spike: **I…I saw the whole thing! I'm positive this is it.

**Bucky: **Spike…It's gonna storm soon. Maybe we should head back. We've been walking for 24 hours!

Spike did realize the sky, and agreed with Bucky to head back before it storms.

**Bucky: **I just hope they're ok…

That was when Spike realized something.

**Spike: **Wait…That's it! Before I saw them get taken, this giraffe came to me, Andy, and told me if I ever needed help, just ask him!

**Bucky: **…Spike, why didn't you tell me that 24 hours ago?!

**Spike: **(Embarrassed) It…slipped my mind.

Bucky sighed.

**Bucky: **Well…We should wait until tomorrow to ask him, since it's fixing to storm.

The two arrived back to the tree in no time, after asking a friendly cheetah to bring them back.

**Bucky: **Thanks for the ride!

**Cheetah: **No problem!

The Cheetah runs off, and Bucky & Spike go back into the tree, where Quillo & Annette were waiting.

**Quillo: **Oh, thank god you're alive!

**Annette: **Where were you?

**Quillo: **Where's Emily & Rachel?

**Spike: **(Distraught) They've been taken by this tribe…We need to get them back, but we can't do it now. It's nighttime, we're about to get a storm.

**Quillo: **As much as I want to disagree with you…I have to agree. I hate storms, and I hate Africa at night. Just doesn't look safe…

The 4 porcupines go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily & Rachel still sat on the log bench. They had been told what they were there for: Slave labor. The tribe has forced them to get food for their depleting tribe. What the tribe member told them was:

"We don't have many members of this tribe, Not to mention we don't have the energy in us to truly hunt ourselves…We don't mean any harm by it, but there is this Cheetah den that has some good food…Perhaps you two can be of forced assistance?"

Emily looked over to her right, and lord behold, the same two teen boys started walking towards them.

**Rachel: **Oh crud…

**Emily: **You've gotta be kidding me.

One teen boy, who looked like Emily, sat next to her, and one boy, who looked like the boys, sat next to Rachel.

**Teen Boy (To Emily): **Hei, msichana. Unajua, mimi ndiye mfalme wa Sanaa ya kumbusu. Unataka kuona mfano?

**Emily: **(Angry) Get a life.

The one sitting next to Rachel blew a kiss to her, and attempted to put his arm around her.

**Rachel: **Not happening.

**Tribe Member 1: **(To the boys) What did I tell you two?

**Teen Boys: **Uh…

They run off.

**Tribe Member 1: **I am terribly sorry about them. They don't know any girls their age, they only know their mothers. They just…don't know how to act…Anyway, you two should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.

The member walks off. Emily & Rachel agreed with him, and decided to lay down. Maybe hunting won't be as bad as they thou-

KA-BOOM!

Or, it could storm…One of the two.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor do I own any characters owned by starwars4life. I only own MY Characters.**

**Chapter 4: The Food and the Herd**

**Bucky: **Spike? Are you screwing with us?

**Quillo: **Yeah…We've been searching everywhere for this giraffe, and we haven't seen one named Andy in hours!

**Spike: **I swear! We had an entire conversation! He has to be somewhere.

**Annette (To Bucky & Quillo): **This African heat is really getting to him…

**Spike: **I heard that! I am not hallucinating! I saw him!

The 4 porcupines kept walking for hours. At one point, Annette, obviously due to old age, fainted.

**Bucky: **Spike! We should find some water, before Annette dies!

Spike had realized that everyone else looked ragged, and tired, and as for Annette, she looked awful. She had no movement in her body. Spike shook her.

**Spike: **Annette…? Ann?

No answer.

**Spike: **Annette. There's a watering hole just nearby. If you get up, we can take you there.

Annette still didn't answer.

**Quillo: **(Slightly freaking out) Um…Spike? You don't think she's…?

**Spike: **Of course she's not! She's going through what Bucky went through, when he had low blood pressure! Let's just hope she doesn't have an alter ego.

Spike shook her again.

**Spike: **Come on, Ann…

Spike started to panic as well. He frantically shook Annette.

**Spike: **(Concerned, slightly panicked) Not funny, Annette!

She still didn't answer.

**Bucky: **Spike, give it up!

**Spike: **NO! (Panicking) I-I-I'm…I…Emma, Emily, Rachel. They've already lost their father! I don't want them to lose their mother too!

**Bucky: **Spike! Give it UP!

Spike looked at Bucky, tears in his eyes.

**Bucky: **She's dead, Spike…It's time to give it up…It'll be hard for them. It's hard for us already. But what's important is that we are there for them!

The boys crowd around Annette's body.

**Spike: **We need to move the body. Give her a proper burial.

**Quillo: **I don't know how to dig a burial!

**Bucky: **Neither do I!

**Spike: **Maybe we can dig a small hole, put her in there…

And that's exactly what they did. They used their paws to dig a small hole. Unfortunately, as none of them knew how to bury, and for the most part, didn't want to learn, they just left the body in the hole. Spike started to tear up at the sight.

**Spike: **She didn't deserve it…

Bucky and Quillo started to tear up as well, though Bucky tried to keep strong.

**Quillo: **This isn't fair! Neither to her nor our girlfriends! They've had way too much happen to them in the past! They don't need this!

Bucky looked at the body, and shook his head.

**Bucky: **We should find some water, before the same happens to us.

The boys walk away from the sight, and continue forward, looking for a watering hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Ike had woke up early in the morning to put the plan into action. They bid everybody, including Dr. Liam and Emm, goodbye, and head in the direction of the Nyoka tribe. They had a map, made by the tribe's very own Cartographer.

**Emma: **I wonder how the others are doing. I haven't seen them in a while.

**Ike: **I bet they're fine. Probably worried, but fine.

A couple of minutes of walking later landed Ike and Emma at a watering hole. Not much short of the usual. Giraffes, Elephants, Rhinos.

After getting a drink, Emma looks over and sees three familiar male porcupines.

**Emma: **Hey, Ike. Do you think that might be…?

**Ike: **It is!

Emma and Ike run up to the three, who, of course, happen to be Bucky, Quillo, & Spike. Naturally, Emma hugs Spike, then Bucky, then Quillo.

**Spike: **Emma!

**Emma: **I missed you guys!

Emma disperses from her last hug, and shows the boys Ike.

**Emma: **I found Ike…again.

**Bucky: **Hey, man!

**Ike: **Hey! We heard what happened to Emily & Rachel. We actually were heading over to the Nyoke campsite to rescue them.

**Emma: **Hey…where's my mom?

Although she wasn't on to what was going on, Emma noticed the worried expressions the boys used at the mention of Annette.

**Quillo: **She…wanted to stay behind…

**Emma: **(Shrugs) Understandable. Dr. Liam stayed behind. So did Ike's girlfriend, Emm.

**Spike: **We've been looking everywhere for this giraffe I met a couple nights ago. Andy was his name.

Something began to move behind Spike. A humongous giraffe head stretched down to meet the eye level of the 5 porcupines.

**Andy: **My name's Andy…(Looks over to Spike) Sup, Spike?

Spike waves, and looks slyly at Bucky & Quillo.

**Spike: **I told you he exists.

Bucky rolls his eyes, as Quillo makes an annoyed expression.

**Spike: **Hey. Andy. Can you take us…to the Nyoka Tribe?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel and Emily were getting food for the Nyoka tribe. They knew it was dangerous, being near the den of a predator, but they knew they couldn't disobey. Otherwise, it might as well be THEM on the menu for the Nyoka tribe.

**Rachel: **Sis…This sucks.

**Emily: **I know, Rach…But we need to push through it.

**Rachel: **This is stupid! We're getting a bunch of fruit and other things for a tribe who could care less about us, we're probably not getting any of it! We're right next to the den of a group of predators. And to top it all off! We're sweating to death.

Emily definitely couldn't deny any of the things listed by her younger sister.

**Rachel: **(In realization) We should just…run!

**Emily: **Are you CRAZY?! They'd kill us in two minutes tops!

Rachel sighed.

**Rachel: **Guess you're right.

The two girls continued to pick the fruits. Suddenly, the tribe member "supervisor" ran up to them.

**Supervisor: **I was just informed that this fruit is completely USELESS! Our hunters have found some FRESH meat! They even said there's enough for you two!

**Emily: **Wait…Fresh meat? As in…?

**Supervisor: **Living animals. Don't worry. We'll make sure they're cooked to perfection. Come!

Emily and Rachel dropped the bags of fruit they were carrying, and followed the supervisor back to the camp.

**Earlier**

Andy was hesitant to take the teens and Ike to the Nyoka Tribe. However, through some reassuring that Andy himself would not have to do anything, he was able to take the teens across the Savannah, with the porcupines riding on top of Andy's head.

Once arriving in a close proximity of the Nyoka Tribe Camp (Andy being skeptical about getting too close, and alerting the members), Andy dropped the teens and Ike off. The teens and Ike thanked Andy, as Andy galloped off.

**Quillo: **Ok. Ike, Emma, Spike. You guys stay here.

**Ike: **Now, slow your role, bud. This is mine and Emma's plan! We should-

**Bucky: **They're OUR girlfriends. WE need to do this. Quillo & I will sneak around the camp and see if we can't find them.

**Ike: ***Sighs* I guess you have a point.

Bucky & Quillo sneak into the camp. From what they saw, all of the members of the Nyoka tribe were starving, and were rather raggedy.

**Quillo: **Wow…This is…Pathetic.

**Bucky: **Maybe they needed hunters…Maybe that's why they kidnapped Rachel and Emily?

Suddenly, at the last minute, the boys hear the rustling of a bush, look back, and see nothing there.

**Bucky: **Huh…I wonder what that was.

Bucky & Quillo turn back around to face the camp.

**Bucky: **I don't see the girls anywhere!

**Quillo: **Well they have to be somewhere!

Unknown to them, two teenage porcupine boys were sneaking up behind them. Once in pushing distance, the two pushed Bucky & Quillo into the sight of the members.

**Tutolo: **Who are these two?

One of the members whisper into the bigger member's ear.

**Tutolo: **No…THEY MUST BE SPIES FROM THAT PAA TRIBE!

**Bucky: **Excuse me?

**Tribe Member 1: **Tunafanya nini nao, bwana?

**Tutolo: **Well…To torture them would be war…And we don't want that…

The two boys' sweating slowed down at that statement.

**Tutolo: **Perhaps we should just eat them! Get the slaves, Msimamizi!

One of the other members run off.

**Quillo: **Y-Y-Y-You can't just eat us! It's inhumane.

**Tutolo: **Look kid. We're hungry. We have a terrible food curse. You don't look like you have too much worth.

**Bucky: **(Offended) Ouch.

A couple of minutes pass, and in those minutes, the two boys are tied up and put on an unlit campfire.

**Bucky: **(Scared) Quillo…If this is the end…I just want to tell you…You were…a one in a million brother…

**Quillo: **(Scared) Thanks, bro…GOD I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Suddenly, the one Tutolo called Msimamizi came back…With Emily & Rachel.

**Emily: **BUCKY?!

**Rachel: **QUILLO?!

The two boys look over at their two horrified girlfriends.

**Emily: **What are you two doing here?!

**Tutolo: **The slaves know of them…?

**Bucky: **We came to save you guys, but as you can see…That didn't work out so well…

**Tutolo: ***Yawns* All this talking, and NO EATING? Start the fire, Cutha!

The tribe cook, a bigger more menacing porcupine, tries to light the fire. Emily quickly thought of a plan. She saw one of the members had very little water in a wooden cup. She quickly yanks it from him, and ruins the matchbox by splashing the water on the cook, angering him.

**Quillo: **That probably was a mistake…

**Tutolo: **It was…Girlie, you're gonna be our animal sacrifice!

**Emily: **(Confused) Animal Sacrifice?

**Tutolo: **Lucky for us, it's about time for the yearly ritual of the Volkano ya kifo. We sacrifice one of our own to the Volkano ya kifo, or Volcano of Death. It acts as a sacrifice to our god, and we hope that our luck, in terms of food, changes, for the better. However, with you as our sacrifice, we not only may have better chances, but we don't have to sacrifice one of our own! Win-Win! Except not for you!

**Rachel: **You can't just sacrifice her!

**Bucky: **If you want to sacrifice her, you're gonna have to take me with her!

Tutolo looks at Bucky, and then at his tribe.

**Tutolo: **(Shrugs) Ok.

Bucky is soon untied, and he and Emily are forced to the Volkano ya kifo. Rachel goes over to Quillo to untie him.

**Rachel: **Come on, babe. We gotta save them!

**Quillo: **Are you CRAZY?! There are at least 30 of them!

**Rachel: **Well, we can't just let them kill Bucky and Emily! They're family!

Quillo had a look that said "I REALLY don't think it's a good idea." But he agreed with his girlfriend.

**Quillo: **Ok. We have to hurry!

Quillo & Rachel run in the direction the tribe took Bucky & Emily went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike, Emma & Ike were waiting around for Bucky & Quillo to return with Rachel and Emily.

While waiting, Andy decided to come back, and for some reason had a 3 herds of 3 different animals: 1 herd of Rhinos, 1 herd of Zebras, and 1 herd of Zebras. Also with them was the Paa and Tembo tribes.

**Spike: **Hey Andy…What's with the army?

**Andy: **Well, we might need reinforcements, it's just for backup.

**Emma: **I'm sure they'll be out her any minute.

However, Ike notices a group of porcupines going up a path to a volcano. He looks closer, and if horrified to see Bucky and Emily with them.

**Ike: **Guys…I think they're about to sacrifice Bucky and Emily!

Ike points at the group. Everybody follows where Ike was pointing.

**Ike: **I've read of all the different tribal rituals. That must be the Volkano ya kifo. They are going to push them into the volcano, as a sacrifice to the gods they worship.

**Spike: **Well what are we standing around for?! Let's go!

Spike begins to run forward, but Ike stops him.

**Ike: **Not yet! Wait for the right moment! We got Rhinos and Zebras and other things! They'll hear us too easily if we just attack now! We'll attack when they're about to sacrifice them…

So, the group sneaks forward, trying not to make a single noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annette felt water being sprayed on her face. She quickly awoke, and was surprised when the ones trying to wake her up weren't her daughters or their boyfriends. It was an older porcupine like herself, and a porcupine who looked to be in her 30s.

**Older Porcupine: **Are you ok?

**Younger Porcupine: **We found you in a hole nearby. We thought you were dead.

**Dr. Liam: **My name's Dr. Liam. This is Emm.

**Annette: **Funny. One of my daughters are named Emma…

**Dr. Liam: **(Shocked) You must be Annette! Emma mentioned you.

**Annette: **Where is she?

**Emm: **She went to go save the other two, her sisters.

**Annette: **(Frantic) I need to help them! They're probably in serious trouble-

**Dr. Liam: **Woah woah! You can't just go! You just woke up from dehydration! You need to relax a bit.

**Annette: **I!

**Dr. Liam: **I'm a Doctor. I know what I'm doing. Trust me.

Annette is in the mood to argue, but ultimately just decides to day put. She just hopes her daughters are ok.

**OOH! Things are getting good! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor the characters owned starwars4life. I only own MY OC's.**

**Chapter 5: Sacrifice**

Emily & Bucky were able to get a look at the inside of the volcano they were about to be pushed into. The ritual required little to no sound from the sacrifices, or the sacrifice would be ruined, so before the tribe decided to act on that requirement, Emily and Bucky get one last heart-felt talk in.

**Bucky: **Emily…we've dodged plenty of bullets. Looks like this one we're gonna have to let hit us.

**Emily: (Tearing up) **Never thought Africa would be where we spend our last moments together…

**Bucky: **With all of my heart, Emily…I love you…

**Emily: **I love you too, stud.

The two get one final hug in, before two tribe members pull them apart. They were then gagged with cloth around their muzzles.

The tribe leader takes Emily and put her at the edge of the volcano. After doing this, he starts saying something in Swahili.

**Tribe Leader: **TUMIA MUNGU! Tunatoa sadaka ya msichana huyu kwako, kwa matumaini ya chakula, makazi! Upendo wako we milele! Tunastahili Maisha yetu kwako, mungu wa jua! WOTE WASIFU MUNGU WA JUA!

The other tribe members repeat the last line.

**Tribe: **Wote wasifu mungu wa jua!

Just as the tribe leader is about to push Emily in, a familiar male and female porcupine duo interrupt.

**Rachel: **Let my sister go!

Stupid move, as Quillo and Rachel soon found out. They found themselves surrounded by tribe members.

**Quillo: **Don't get too close! We know how to fight!

Rachel then steps on the foot of a nearby member, causing him to drop his spear. Rachel then grabs one of the nearby teenage boys, puts him in a chokehold, and puts the spear to the boy's stomach.

**Rachel: **Let them go, or there will be consequences…

The leader looks over at the boy, who is terrified.

**Tribe Leader: **…Do it.

**Teenager: **WHAT?!

**Tribe Leader: **You're so bold and so brave to threaten a poor boys life, do it.

**Tribe Member: **That's my son!

**Tribe Leader: **Don't panic! She won't do it.

**Rachel: **You think I won't?

Rachel pulls the spear even closer to the boys stomach.

**Teenager: **AH! It's starting to REALLY hurt!

The boy starts to cry.

**Rachel: **Let them go, I let the boy go. Put a finger on either of them, the boy dies. So what's it going to be?

The tribe leader looks unphased. He turns to the tribe members holding Bucky.

**Tribe Leader: **Push him in…NOW!

The member is about to push Bucky in, but the ground begins to rumble.

**Tribe Member: **What is that?

The tribe leader looks over to see a group of zebras, Rhinos, Elephants, A giraffe, two other porcupine tribes, and Spike, Ike & Emma.

**Tribe Leader: **You've gotta be KIDDING! Nyoka! ATTACK!

Near the middle of where the various animals were coming from and the volcano, an epic battle occurs. Emma and Rachel are able to slip through the battlefield to release Bucky and Emily.

**Bucky: **Thanks.

**Rachel: **No problem. Let's go! We're needed on the battlefield!

The four porcupines join the huge battle **(Think Avengers: Endgame)**. The porcupines throw a couple of punches, Spike even getting a hit on the leader. The zebras and Andy get a few back kicks in. The rhinos and Elephants charge at the attackers.

Quillo joins Spike for a brief second.

**Quillo: **Should we-?

**Spike: **I was just about to ask you!

Quillo gets on his stomach, and starts to spin himself. Spike jumps off of Quillo, and starts to kick and punch a couple members, before Spike ultimately lands on a couple of members using his quills on his back. The three members struck by the quills run away in pain. Quillo & Spike fist bump, and hear the others calling for them.

**Quillo: **Come on, Spike!

Spike and Quillo join the other teens and Ike.

**Quillo: **We gotta go, guys!

**Spike: **What about the others?

**Andy: **We'll be fine, Spike! You just get going! Get back to America!

As he says this, Andy is taken down by 5 tribe members.

**Emily: **We should split up, just in case one of them follows us! Bucky, you come with me. Spike, Emma, Ike. You guys go that way. (Points East) Rachel, Quillo, you guys go that way (Points west)

The three groups split up.

Bucky & Emily kept running until they ran out of breath. Once they made sure that the coast was clear, they headed towards a tree for some shade, and to catch their breath.

**Bucky: **Once we get back with the others…We need to think of how to get home.

**Emily: **Agreed.

As she says that, Emily hears the sniffling and soft crying of a younger masculine voice.

**Emily: **What is that? Am I hearing things or-?

**Bucky: **No, I heard it too…

Emily looks over at the other side of the tree to see a young porcupine boy, who looked to be about 9, crying and curled up into a ball.

**Emily: **It…It's a kid.

**Bucky: **What?

**Emily: **It's a little boy. Aw, he looks lost.

The boy looks over at Emily and Bucky, and is frightened.

**Boy: **Don't hurt me! I-I-I…

**Emily: **WoahWoahWoah! We're not gonna hurt you. What's going on?

The boy looks down at the ground, twiddling his fingers together. Emily looks deeply into the boys eyes, and sees that the boy is about to cry.

**Boy: **I can't find my mommy or daddy…

Emily widens her eyes, and then looks at Bucky.

**Emily: **Wh-What?

**Boy: **We were moving to a new, safer location…During a rush, I lost grip of my mommy's paw, and got left behind.

**Emily: **So…Your' mother left you behind.

**Boy: **I don't think she realized it yet…Until it was too late…

The boy sits back down, and begins to cry hard. Bucky & Emily couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. Lost his parents, lost in Africa. It had to be how Stella's Daughter, De'Ausha felt when she got lost on a heist. The boy curled up into a ball once more. Emily goes to Bucky.

**Emily: **What do we do?

**Bucky: **I don't-

**Emily: **He's, like, 9 and he's all alone! We can't just leave him!

**Bucky: **I agree. We need to get him to his parents. We can act as his parents until then, make him feel more comfortable around us.

**Emily: **Agreed.

Emily goes up to the kid.

**Emily: **Hey, kid?

The boy looks up to Emily.

**Emily: **If you tell us how to get to your parents, we'll get you home.

**Boy: **Y-You'd do that for me?

**Emily: **Of course! We're not going to leave you here alone!

**Boy: ***Sniffle* Thank you…

**Emily: **No problem. Until then, I'll act as your mom. I'm Emily. This is your temporary dad, Bucky. We'll take care of you until we find your parents, ok?

**Boy: **Ok.

The boy stands up.

**Zee: **My name's Zee. I'm not part of any tribe. My family is part of a group of various animals. Mainly porcupines, but some elephants and giraffes live in the same community.

**Bucky: **Ok, so do you remember anything about where this group was heading?

**Zee: **If I remember correctly, a watering hole, near where the Paa Tribe lives.

**Bucky: **Perfect! We can ask them!

Bucky, Emily, and Zee start to walk in the direction of the Paa Tribe, but Bucky stops.

**Bucky: **But the Paa Tribe is fighting the Nyoka as of right now! GAH!

Bucky throws his fists in the air in frustration. He starts punching the nearby tree.

**Emily: (Sing-Song, Nervously) **Bu-cky…You're scaring our Chi-ld…

Bucky looks at Zee, who is hiding behind Emily in fear, clenching her fur.

**Bucky: **Sorry about that Zee.

Bucky calms down fully, and continues to walk with Emily and Zee.

**Bucky: **Maybe we can ask some locals.

Nightfall soon took over. The three had not been able to find a watering hole for miles. Like a diamond in the rough, a storm took place in Africa. The three soon found shelter inside a hollow tree. They also had seen that the others had resided in the same tree.

**Emma: **Sis!

Emma & Rachel hug Emily, as Spike & Quillo hug Bucky. However, Quillo had decided to address the elephant in the room.

**Quillo: **Um…You know a kid is with you…right?

**Bucky: **Yep. This is Zee. He lost his parents while moving to a newer safer location. We're helping him find his parents. Some watering hole near where the Paa Tribe lives.

**Emily: **We're acting as his parents until we find his real ones, just to make him feel more comfortable around us.

**Emma: **Aw!

**Rachel: **He's so cute!

Zee shyly hides behind Emily.

**Emily: **It's ok. Everyone here is friendly.

Zee looks up at Emily, and then to basically for the time being, his "aunts" and "Uncles".

**Ike: **As much as the kid is cute, we need to go to bed. Long day tomorrow.

Everybody, even Zee, could agree with that.

About midnight, Zee was tossing and turning in bed. The thunder, he admitted, scared him. His eyes started to water, and he quickly rose from his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

**Zee: **I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY DADDY!

Bucky and Emily quickly woke up, Bucky even hitting his head on the roof of the tree house. They quickly ran to Zee's aid.

**Emily: **What happened?

**Bucky: **Are you ok?

**Zee: **I-I-I had a n-n-n-nightmare…You two left me, and I was all alone…And then a cheetah ate me!

Zee continued to cry.

**Emily: **(To Bucky) Bernard had similar problems. You remember?

**Bucky: **Yeah.

**Emily: **Zee?

Zee stopped crying and looked at Emily.

**Emily: **Do you want to sleep with me and daddy tonight? Would that make you feel better?

**Zee: **Mmm-Hmm.

Zee got out of bed, and waited for Bucky and Emily to get back into their bed, and Emily helped Zee into the bed, where he slept in between the two of them.

_Ka-BOOM!_

Thunder struck. Zee tried his best not to scream. He clenched onto Emily for comfort.

The night passed. Zee found himself alone in bed, and went downstairs to see Bucky talking to his brothers and Ike, as Emily talking to her sisters.

**Bucky: **I'm honestly growing attached to the kid.

**Spike: **You know you can't keep him…right?

**Bucky: **(Slumps down) Yeah…I know.

**Quillo: **Cheer up, bro. It'll be fine.

**Emily: **He had a nightmare, and we offered him to sleep with us for the night. All I felt the entire night was his paws clenching onto me.

**Emma: **That is adorable!

**Rachel: **So cute.

Zee looks out the doorway to see the watering hole, awfully similar to the one his actual parents described.

**Zee: **I SEE THE WATERING HOLE!

**Bucky: **Really?

**Zee: **Yeah! Come on guys!

Zee quickly out the doorway.

**Emily: **Zee! Wait for us!

The teens and Ike all run out the doorway…And what they see is near god terrifying.

They see Zee being held by his scruff by the leader of the Nyoka tribe.

**Just so you guys don't have to wait too long, I am releasing chapter 6 right next to chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor any character owned by starwars4life. I only own my own OC's.**

**Chapter 6: Return of Annette**

Emily and Bucky are hesitant to move, as they know if they do, the furious leader will kill Zee. Something told the teens that he was gonna do that anyway.

**Tribe Leader: **Those animals put up quite a fight. Surprised some of them survived…This kid seems important to you two…Would be a shame if someone were to…(Puts other paw on Zee's neck) Kill him.

**Emily: **You take your filthy paws off of my child!

**Tribe Leader: **Who's gonna make me? I can just do this.

He tightens his grip on Zee's neck, causing Zee to wince in pain.

**Emily: **(Frantic) Ok! OK! What do you want?

**Tribe Leader: **I want you two dead. (Points to Bucky & Emily) Not for a sacrifice…For my own pleasure. You two caused an even bigger curse for us from the gods by ruining the ritual!

**Bucky: **You can't kill us…

**Tribe Leader: **Then the boy dies!

The tribe leader tightens his grip on Zee's neck.

**Tribe Leader: **3 seconds to surrender yourself, or I snap the boys neck, right here and now.

Emily and Bucky look nervously at the leader.

**Tribe Leader: **1…2!

Before he can reach 3, a female porcupine knocks the leader out cold with a single swift punch. Who was it? None other than Annette!

**The boys: **Annette?

**Girls: **Mom!

The girls hug Annette.

**Annette: **I missed you girls too.

Annette notices the leader.

**Annette: **We may want to go wherever we are heading before cranky wakes up.

The others agree, and head to the watering hole.

**Annette: **And who's this little cutie?

**Emily: **This is Zee. He's the reason we're heading to the watering hole. He believes his parents are there.

**Annette: **Oh! Poor baby lost his parents? In Africa?!

**Emma: **It's ok, mom. Emily and Bucky have been protecting him since they met him.

The teens, Ike, and Annette arrive at the main watering hole. Zee looks around for his parents.

**Quillo: **So…How are you alive, Annette?

**Annette: **These two porcupines, Dr. Liam and Emm, revived me after I passed out. Dr. Liam was such a nice guy. Offered me a date, but I told him I was a widow, so I declined….Let's…Not mention that I almost died to my daughters, ok?

**Boys in unison: **You bet.

Bucky and Emily catch up to Zee, who is continuously staring at two porcupines, one male, one female.

**Zee: **Mom? Dad?

The female turns to face Zee, and looks shocked.

**Mother: **Oh my god…ZEE!

**Father: **Zeezio!

The three clash together for a hug. Zee's mother spins Zee around a couple of times. Zee looks over, and sees a kind of saddened Bucky & Emily.

**Zee: **Mom…Can I have a few seconds…?

The mother looks over at the two teens.

**Mother: **I should thank them.

**Father: **Me too.

The mother and father go up to Bucky and Emily.

**Mother: **Are you two responsible for reuniting us with our Zee?

**Emily: **Yep…(Tearing up) He was…A real hoot.

**Father: **(Chuckling) Yeah…He's crazy.

**Zee: **Mom…Dad…Can I have a moment alone with them?

**Mother: **Of course, hon. We'll be right over here when you're ready.

The mother and father go away, leaving Zee, Bucky and Emily. They just stand there, awkwardly, until Zee can't take it anymore, and hugs the both of them, bawling his eyes out.

**Zee: **Thank you! Thank you for getting me home!

Emily and Bucky couldn't help but get teary eyed.

**Emily: **Hey…I don't care if we live 200 miles or so apart…I'll always remember you as the first time I got to be a mom.

**Bucky: **Same with me as a dad.

The three group hug, and Zee then leaves the group hug to reunite with his parents.

Bucky and Emily then rejoin the group.

**Spike: **So…with that out of the way…shall we find a way home?

**Bucky: **I'd say so…

**Quillo: **We know he meant a lot to you guys…But it's for the best. Those are his REAL parents.

**Emily: **We understand.

**Ike: **Well…It's funny you mention heading home…I have a way home for ya…

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Just wanted to get some things out of the way. Next chapter (may) be the final chapter in the Adventure Awaits Legacy!**

**See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor do I own any characters created by starwars4life. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 7: The Rapids of the Zambezi River/Ethan**

**Quillo: **RACHEL!

It was too late…Rachel had fallen over the cliff.

Rewind 15 minutes, Quillo and Rachel wanted a picture of themselves over a beautiful part of Africa. Ike had given them a camera, obviously made for a small child.

They had found a savannah, and put the camera on a 3 second timer, so they could get ready for the picture. They had set it up so it got them holding paws over the sun setting on the savannah. Once the picture took, Quillo had taken a look at it.

**Quillo: **Heh…It's beautiful…Just like my girlfriend.

**Rachel: **Oh stop it, you!

Rachel looks behind Quillo, and becomes worried.

**Rachel: **Quillo, look out!

**Quillo: **Huh?

Quillo turns around, and is met with a punch to the face. It was, who else? Tutolo.

**Tutolo: **If my tribe couldn't do it…I will…Hope you had a good stay in Africa…Because it's about to end.

Tutolo takes his knife out, and attempts to stab Quillo in the stomach. However, Rachel was not about to just let this guy kill her boyfriend. She tackles Tutolo, who drops his knife.

Tutolo, however, was much stronger than Rachel, and was able to kick her off of himself, as Rachel is knocked back to the edge of the cliff.

**Tutolo: **Our leader…Is DEAD because of you two ruining the ritual! Now, I'm going avenge him…

Tutolo then grabs Rachel by the arm, and pushes her off of the cliff.

**Quillo: **RACHEL!

Tutolo turns to Quillo.

**Tutolo: **Let this be a lesson to you, kid…Don't…Mess…With the Nyoka!

Tutolo walks off. Quillo had looked at the bottom of the cliff.

**Quillo: **Rachel, are you there?

At first, there was no answer, which caused Quillo to have a mini heart attack, but then:

**Rachel: **Yeah, I'm fine. The trees broke my fall. I have no idea where I am…Get the others! They'll know what to do.

**Quillo: **Ok. I'll be back soon.

Quillo then ran off to get the others.

**Quillo: **Guys! While we were taking the picture, Tutolo attacked us, and threw Rachel over the cliff!

Everyone had gasped.

**Annette: **Is she dead?!

**Quillo: **Thankfully, no. But she needs help. Ike, you've been here longer. How do we get to the bottom of that cliff?

Ike had done some locating, and then, his face turned grim.

**Ike: **Our only option would be…The Zambezi River.

**Spike: **Well, that doesn't sound too-

**Ike: **The Zambezi River is infamous for it's harsh rapids.

**Bucky: **Well, we have no choice. Take us to Zambezi River, Ike.

Ike did just that. They looked at the rapids with fear.

**Spike: **Those don't look very safe, Ike.

**Emily: **Like Bucky said, it's the only option.

**Quillo: **But we can't just jump in! Those tides would kill us!

**Ike: **Oh, I didn't expect us to jump in.

Ike goes over to a dying tree, and grabs a big chunk of it, forming some sort of raft.

**Ike: **Alright, everybody get on.

Everybody gets on the raft.

**Spike: **Are you sure this is-

**Ike: **Let's go!

Ike pushes the raft into the rapids, and quickly gets on. All the group could hear was screaming and the running water of the rapids.

At one point, the raft hit a huge rock, as the raft splits into two: One group was Ike, Annette, Emma, and Quillo, the other group was Spike, Bucky and Emily. While Ike's group went along the rapids fine, as Quillo was able to grab a branch that could act as an oar, Spike's group had a bit of a rougher ride. The ride ended with Spike's group's part of the raft flipping, causing Spike, Bucky and Emily fall into the water. Luckily, they were near shore, and the rapids weren't as rough. They swam to shore, and once there, they saw they were in a forest/jungle area.

**Spike: **Guess we have no choice. Let's head into the forest, and hope we'll meet up with the group.

The group of three went into the forest, and came across a fork in the road. Emily insisted that she goes down one path, while Spike and Bucky go down another. Bucky was quick to argue.

**Bucky: **Absolutely not. We don't know what could be down that way!

**Emily: **Bucky, I'll be fine. What, you don't think I can do it?

**Bucky: **Of course I think you can do it! I just don't want you getting hurt.

**Emily: **I'll be fine. I'll see you on the other side.

The group goes their separate ways.

Emily's path goes deeper into the forest. She began to get a little nervous. She looked around, and started to run down her path. She soon tripped over a rock. Not knowing if there was anything out to get her, she got right back up.

After a few more miles of running, she stops to catch her breath. Big mistake.

The next thing she knows, her leg gets caught in a vine. That vine soon pulls her up, and the next thing she knows, she's dangling from her leg. She began to freak out.

**Emily: **Uh…Bucky?! Spike?! ANYONE! I CAN'T GET DOWN! HELP ME!

**?: **STOP STOP! "They" will hear you if you keep screaming. Shut up!

Emily looked over to see a masked animal. He starts making sign language. What Emily got out of it was "If you don't shut up, you will die".

After a few minutes of dangling, the masked figure goes up to Emily. She starts to get very nervous.

**Emily: **Are you going to kill me?

The masked animal started to chuckle.

**Masked Animal: **Of course not. That's cannibalism. I'm not about that.

The Masked Animal takes his mask off, revealing a teenaged possum.

**Possum: **I'll get you down in a second.

The possum goes over to where the vine that is holding Emily up, and takes out a handmade knife, as he cuts it, freeing Emily from the trap.

**Emily: **Thanks…

**Possum: **No problem. My name is Ethan. Come, we need to head back to my camp.

**Emily: **Oh, I can't. My boyfriend and his brother are waiting for me at the end of the path.

**Ethan: **There's no time for that. "They" will find you in 5 minutes tops.

Emily looked back at the path, and then to Ethan.

**Emily: **Ok...BUCKY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'LL BE-MM?!

Emily is startled by Ethan's paw covering her mouth.

**Ethan: **Shut up! They'll hear you if you're too loud!

Ethan takes his paw off of Emily's mouth.

**Ethan: **Come. We'll be able to talk at my camp.

Emily obeyed, and they headed to Ethan's camp, which was a bit run down. Ethan had gone to his "kitchen" for a few minutes. Once he came back, he had a kind of tea.

**Ethan: **This tea here is very unique to Africa. Only ingredients found in Africa can make it.

Ethan hands Emily a cup of tea.

**Ethan: **(Smiling) Enjoy.

Ethan sits down.

**Ethan: **So let me ask you…What are you doing in the Congo Forest at night? Very dangerous, you know.

**Emily: **We're looking for my sister. Her name's Rachel…Have you seen her.

**Ethan: **Rachel? Yeah!

**Emily: **Really?! Where is she?!

**Ethan: **Not quite sure. We passed each other. All I told her was to stay quiet. Because if you're not quite, they will get you.

**Emily: **There you go again- What do you mean "They"?

**Ethan: **It refers to the Leopard's that roam this forest.

**Emily: **Leopards? Those don't sound too bad.

**Ethan: **You don't understand. These Leopards come from a lab experiment. Some scientists made their hearing extremely improved. Now, if you make too much noise, they can track you INSTANTLY.

**Emily: **Oh…That's not good.

**Ethan: **I lost my parents to them…I've been alone for three years now.

**Emily: **That's awful…

**Ethan: **I'd like to get out of this forest…See the nice savannah. It'd be nice…

Suddenly, the bushes started to rustle a bit. Ethan got out his knife quickly, and gestured for Emily to hide behind him.

Out of the bushes came…Tutolo, with a small army of his tribe members, all armed with spears and other weapons.

**Emily: **Uh oh…Not good.

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? Why is Tutolo there? What are his plans? Find out next time on Adventure Awaits 3!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) nor do I own any of the characters created by starwars4life. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 8: A Thief in the Market/Ambush!**

The other group had landed shore, and after getting a little rest break, decided to head out to find Bucky, Emily and Spike.

After a few hours, the group found a marketplace. When they read the sign, they found out this was the Jama El f'na Market. They looked at the big entrance, to see a bunch of humans, trading and buying things. They saw a smaller entranceway that said "Animal Travelers". They decided to take that way.

**Ike: **Stay close…We don't know these guys' alignment to whatever tribes…

The others obeyed. Annette looked back to see Quillo, with a kind of concerned look.

**Annette: **She'll be fine, hon. I know my 2nd oldest daughter. She's determined. We'll find her.

**Quillo: **I hope so…

They stopped at a vendor, who was a fellow porcupine.

**Ike: **So how does currency work exactly? We don't use paper money, so…

**Vendor: **(Swahili Accent) What is in your' backpack?

Ike hesitantly took his backpack off, and showed the vendor the inside. The Vendor looks at the items. The camera that Quillo used was still with him, so all that was in the bag were some jewelry Ike was meaning to give to Emm, and a photo album of his, Emm's and Dr. Liam's travels.

**Vendor: **…That will do.

**Ike:** What?

The Vendor leaped over the shop, kicked Ike in the face, causing him to drop his bag. At that moment, the Vendor picked up the bag, and ran off with it.

Once Ike regained his composure, he looked in the direction the thief vendor was heading.

**Ike: **Come on, guys! We have to get my bag back!

The 4 chased after the thief.

The thief leaped onto a high ledge. Since this theif was younger, it took a single swift jump to get up to the ledge. Ike and Annette, being older, could barely climb up. They eventually give up. Since Quillo and Emma were both younger, they were able to get up the ledge.

**Ike: **Quillo, Emma. Get my bag back! We'll find a way to cut him off.

Quillo and Emma keep running, trying to catch up to the thief.

Once they close the gap between them and the thief, the thief picks up a slingshot, and starts picking up rocks, and firing them at the two.

**Quillo: **HEY! Dude! Not cool! You could kill us!

**Thief: **That is the point, you nosey brats!

The thief heads into a dead end, to which the two teens corner him.

**Quillo: **Give us Ike's bag, and we'll leave you alone.

**Emma: **There's nowhere you can go. Just give it up.

The thief tries to find options, but decides it's time to give up.

He goes to Quillo, and hands him the bag…Only to get quilled in the eye! The thief took out one of his quills and poked Quillo's eye with it. The thief sees his opportunity, and runs off.

**Emma: **Quillo, are you ok?!

**Quillo: **Yeah, I'm fine…Go get that guy!

Emma runs off to find the thief.

She soon finds herself in a more open part of the market, and scans the area, trying to find the thief. She soon asks around.

**Emma: **(To Bird Vendor) Have you seen a porcupine, a bit young, maybe my age? Had brown fur, but grey quills?

**Bird Vendor: **Can't say I have…

**Emma: **He stole something…A friend's bag, had a lot of important things in it.

Emma hears some clattering, and goes over to a Fox vendor.

**Fox Vendor: **Come on…I just set everything up!

**Emma: **HEY! You! Give me that bag!

The thief runs off. Emma soon chases after him.

Once again, the thief sees a dead end.

**Emma: **End of the line…You could've poked my friend's eye out…Give…Me…The bag…

The young thief then takes a look at Emma.

**Thief: **Hey…Can't lie, you're kinda cute…

**Emma: **I have a boyfriend, so forget it. Give me the dang bag!

**Thief: **Ok! Fine!

The thief tosses the bag over to Emma.

**Thief: **…I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me…

Emma ignored the thief and walked off. She then looks back at the thief.

**Emma: **(Hesitantly) Thanks…for calling me cute…But you could have hurt my friend…I can't forgive that.

Emma then walks off.

She regroups with the others at the entrance which they came. She then hands Ike her bag. She saw Quillo had a wrap around his eye.

**Emma: **Is it bad?

**Quillo: **It's bleeding…but it'll be fine.

They soon exited the market.

**WITH EMILY AND ETHAN**

**Emily: **DUDE! Stop following me! I'm sorry that I ruined your sacrifice, but get over it.

**Tutolo: **A fatal illness was placed on our leader due to the failed ritual…He's dead.

**Ethan: **Listen, Mr. Tribe Leader dude, I don't know what she did to tick you off, but maybe we should all-

**Tutolo: **SHUT IT!

**Ethan: **AH! Stop shouting…!

**Tutolo: **Why should I?! I am FURIOUS! SHE HAS CAUSED US GREAT PAIN! AND SHE WILL NOT-

And just like that, the genetically modified Leopard tackled Tutolo to the ground. A few seconds of awkward silence occur.

**Emily: **I don't think he's dea-

The leopard, not seeing the others, started to walk away, but burped out the tribe leader amulet Tutolo had worn.

**Emily: **…Never mind…

The tribe members look at the two nervously.

**Tribe Member: **Hehe…Uh…Sorry?

**Ethan: **(Silently) GET!

The tribe members then leave. Ethan turns to Emily.

**Ethan: **That's why it's important to keep quiet in the Congo Forest.

**So, upon showing the last chapter to a friend, he told me that the whole Ethan thing was very similar to that of "A Quiet Place", and I will admit that is what I got the idea from. :)**

**A little hint: A certain scene from A Quiet Place will inspire an event in a later chapter.**

**On with the story.**

**Emily: **Ethan…I feel like you need to see the outside again…I'm going to help you get out of this forest.

**Ethan: **…Y-You would do that…For a guy you just met?

**Emily: **Of course! I always help people in need.

**Ethan: **Thanks…Thanks a bunch…

Emily nodded, and they headed out of the camp, and looked to find Bucky and Spike before leaving the forest.

**Hope this Chapter was action-packed and fun as always! See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
